


TLL 10

by littleprinces



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	TLL 10

性爱这件事，如果双方都觉得合得来，开始了就不知道怎么叫停。

樱井翔醒过来时，太阳光正不知疲倦的从窗帘上面的间隙里钻进屋子里来，他能远远听见厨房里七七八八的响动，白粥的米香味若隐若现地飘了进来。

樱井套上睡裤赤裸着上身从床上爬起来，半梦半醒地依靠在门边上对着厨房里的家伙道了声早上好。

大约是初夏空气里到处都飘着躁动的因子，二宫扭头回应，樱井看他单穿着蓝精灵的白色T恤和印着小象花纹胖次，露出白嫩的大腿，赤脚站在厨房深灰色的瓷砖上，胸口就莫名有些发烫。

“你这样穿又让我觉得我昨天是诱奸了未成年。”樱井脚上拖着二宫平日里中意的亮黄色人字拖，不急不缓地过去把二宫没来及打理的头毛揉的更加凌乱。

凑过来接吻的时候不远处的炉灶上锅里的水正在旺盛的冒泡，二宫一边抱怨着樱井还没刷牙，一边熟识的微启唇瓣，樱井的舌头理所应当的钻进来，贪心地品尝着二宫口中薄荷味牙膏的味道。

“别闹了，去洗个脸然后吃东西啊。”二宫把樱井推远一点儿，又不舍地浅吻了几下。

樱井却像故意似地再次把二宫拉到怀里，捏着他的下巴把意犹未尽的吻毫无止境地延续下去。

大概是刚睡醒的原因，樱井的吻温柔又耐心，嗓间偶尔几声低沉的喑哑拖上了鼻音显得软绵绵的。他们依偎在一起，二宫能清楚地感觉樱井的下身好像比他的主人更早的精神了起来。

二宫摸索着关了火，抵着樱井的额头，浸染润得鲜红的双唇，凝着不明的笑意：“回床上？”

樱井摇头，手已经扒在二宫胖次的边上，边脱边侧头轻咬着二宫柔软的耳垂：“就在这儿吧。”

二宫被已经抱上操作台面，大理石的表层二宫咋舌喊着好凉，怎奈腰被樱井单手按着，而那人的另外一只手已经开始顾及起二宫下身的舒服了。

“没关系的，待会儿就热了。”

樱井半跪在地上，舌头顺着二宫小腿的线条一路到那人圆润可爱的膝盖，又捏着他的膝盖窝在他有人的大腿内侧留下鲜红的痕迹。最后亲吻上二宫已经半勃的下体，樱井充满成就感地听见二宫不经意流露的呻吟声，加了力气吞吐起来。

“舒服？”片刻樱井顺着二宫柱身的纹路舔舐，明知顾问，睁着大眼睛朝上的目光和二宫想接。

二宫欲罢不能地捞起樱井的身子，勾着他的脖子迫不及待地啃咬他的下巴：“进...来...”

“什么？”樱井向前挪了两步，他们硬邦邦的下身刚好抵在一起，樱井肆意地套弄着，却搞得二宫的呼吸越来越乱。

“进来...”二宫自己的手没有意识的朝下身，之前一天凌晨的性事过去不久，那里还保持着温暖和柔软能二宫自己的手指不算费力的就能伸进去。

这样一个被情欲操控得疯魔的二宫，樱井似乎颇为乐在其中，甚至享受着短暂的隐忍将要带来无限的乐趣。

“翔君...不想要吗...”二宫紧锁着眉头，圈着腿，脚趾都锁在一起，不解地看着樱井，“明明就是...你先...嗯...”身后的手指好像碰到了不得了的位置，二宫后背一软趴在樱井的肩膀上。

“要什么？”这样的二宫，早让樱井下身已经胀得发疼，他却像是割断了知觉一般，强硬地控制自己殆尽的理智。

“翔君...要...”二宫紧挨着樱井赤裸的皮肤，本该能清楚体味着那人的炙热和难耐，可是现在的这个已经被樱井扑面而来的喘息声中的荷尔蒙冲击得几乎血脉奔腾的自己却再顾不上什么了，“要我。”

“翔君要谁？”樱井扶着下身，敞开二宫两根细腿，抵在穴口的头部零星冒出些不明液体。

“ka...kazu...翔君...kazu...ka...”

再之后，完整的言语都被猛烈的撞击敲得粉碎。


End file.
